Magistérios não-interferentes
Direitos reservados ao Rationalwiki, link original aqui Os Magistérios não-interferentes (NOMA, sigla em inglês) é uma visão de mundo filosófica que coloca a religião e a ciência em domínios de questionamento ("magistérios") para evitar uma contradição. A NOMA espera pôr fim à tese do conflito entre ciência e religião, estabelecendo uma demarcação. Stephen Jay Gould popularizou a designação "NOMA" em seu livro Rocks of Ages (1999). Gould esperava que o conceito pudesse fornecer uma maneira de eliminar o conflito entre ciência e religião, sugerindo que ambos contribuíam para diferentes áreas da existência humana e dariam sentido à vida de diferentes maneiras. Ele viu os dois "magistérios" como tão diferentes que não podiam informar, comentar ou criticar-se: A ciência baseada no naturalismo metodológico não oferece uma visão sobre questões do que é moralmente correto ou errado. Gould afirmou que, embora a ciência assumisse automaticamente a falta de causalidade sobrenatural em seus métodos, não fazia afirmações definitivas sobre a existência do sobrenatural. A ideia não é inteiramente nova; O filósofo muçulmano do século XII, Averróis usou um conceito semelhante. Para afastar a feroz crítica dogmática religiosa das escolas aristotélicas, ele propôs que a ciência e o islamismo apresentavam dois tipos diferentes de verdade: Uma relativa à natureza, e uma ao sobrenatural. Pensadores posteriores, incluindo Tomás de Aquino, rejeitaram veementemente este conceito. O tema foi revisado por Barbara Herrnstein Smith em seu livro Natural Reflections (2010) e por Stanley Fish em uma revisão do mesmo. Must There Be a Bottom Line? Stanley Fish, New York Times Opinionator Blog Smith discute como a religião e a ciência buscam o que ela chama de "status abaixo de tudo", mas afirma que não se deve considerar os dois como concorrentes. Como com tudo, só porque é o caminho do meio, não é necessariamente verdade. Prós A proposta é que a ciência e a religião descrevem coisas completamente diferentes; A ciência descreve o que é conhecido e a religião dá respostas ao que não pode ser conhecido. Além disso, pessoas com fé podem argumentar que a ciência é uma boa explicação sobre o que são coisas como evolução e gravidade, mas a religião fornece a resposta para o porquê elas existem. Desde que alguém não seja um literalista bíblico ou um antiteísta, essa pode ser uma posição atrativa. Um defensor da NOMA pode estar confiante de que suas crenças religiosas não podem ser afetadas pelo materialismo da ciência e, em teoria, a ciência pode ter certeza de que as entidades sobrenaturais não podem mexer com seu trabalho em relação à compreensão da realidade. A NOMA pode ajudar a unir os naturalistas metafísicos junto com aqueles que acreditam na religião e na ciência contra os fundamentalistas. Os magistérios não-sobrepostos podem ter ajudado a reconciliar a Igreja Católica Romana com a evolução, embora isso seja contestado. Evolution and the Pope Críticas ao NOMA "Ciência e religião são incompatíveis. Simplesmente incomparavelmente incompatíveis. E eu posso lhe dar a mensagem de linha de fundo caso alguém precise sair, e é isso; A ciência e a religião são incompatíveis no mesmo sentido que a busca séria do conhecimento sobre a realidade é incompatível com as pseusdagens." -P.Z. Myers https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y1Q43OHVK10 Problemas com investigação empírica Na prática, o NOMA, às vezes, é usado como uma desculpa para tentar tornar as doutrinas religiosas totalmente imunes ao exame crítico. Os indivíduos religiosos, muitas vezes, sentem que as declarações relativas à realidade empírica - como a teoria da evolução - que estão em conflito com leituras literais do trabalho religioso estão ultrapassando os "limites" propostos pela NOMA. Isso é um pouco estranho, porque, de acordo com a doutrina, a religião nunca deveria ter feito declarações sobre a realidade que a ciência pudesse observar em primeiro lugar. Ainda assim, isso leva ao NOMA a ser mais uma "via unidirecional", no sentido de que a ciência não tem permissão para examinar milagres ou orações, mas a religião ainda tem permissão para fazer afirmações sobre o universo material que de outra forma ficaria sob o alcance da Ciência. Onde a ciência examinou as reivindicações específicas feitas e respeitadas pelos literalistas bíblicos, como as visões sobre a origem da vida, a cosmologia e assim por diante, ela refutou facilmente as versões vistas na Bíblia. Quando essa pesquisa foi feita, as visões semelhantes ao NOMA foram usadas para justificar as evidências ignoradas que não se encaixam na visão de mundo religiosa - esta é a posição básica tomada pelo Answer in Genesis e o Creation Ministries International ao descartar evidências difíceis. No que diz respeito aos estudos de oração negativos famosos, muitas vezes é questionado se as pessoas religiosas manteriam sua posição ao NOMA se o resultado tivesse sido positivo; Se o NOMA diz que a ciência não pode refutar ideias religiosas, então certamente não poderia fornecer provas para elas. Problemas com a ética Tratar "textos sagrados" que são claramente imperfeitos na compreensão do universo físico como guias inquestionáveis para a moralidade é claramente inconsistente. A ética sem religião evita problemas com os textos religiosos da Idade do Bronze e da Idade do Ferro. Os defensores da NOMA - particularmente os religiosos - não oferecem a mesma proteção aos métodos científicos para serem livres de insumos religiosos, uma vez que tais opiniões ainda são permitidas para comentar políticas relacionadas à ética científica e, essencialmente, ter uma palavra a dizer sobre o que a ciência pode e não pode estudar legalmente. Questões como a pesquisa com células-tronco mostram um potencial conflito. http://www.bigquestionsonline.com/columns/susan-jacoby/the-myth-of-separate-magisteria Uma moral universal é que a prevenção de dano é moralmente boa, enquanto causar danos é moralmente mau. A ciência pode fazer uma grande contribuição em muitos campos sobre como o dano é causado e como os danos podem ser evitados. Portanto, a ciência é inevitavelmente relevante para a ética. Críticas Materialistas O próprio sistema encontrou-se com algumas críticas e severas críticas de figuras como Richard Dawkins (que sugere que Gould estava se esforçando para se desculpar disto, quando o propôs), P.Z. Myers, Jerry Coyne e muitos outros do novo movimento ateísta. Esses críticos propuseram que questões como a existência de Deus podem ser testadas exatamente como qualquer outra hipótese material e que, em princípio, mesmo as coisas que estão "fora do nosso universo" estão ainda dentro da compreensão humana e, portanto, do método científico. Veja o livro de Victor Stenger: God: A failed hypothesis para um exame abrangente desta abordagem. Isso ocorre porque os alegados efeitos dos deuses mais propostos no mundo material são, obviamente, materiais, e podem ser estudados de maneira semelhante, de modo que toda ciência realmente apenas detecta relações de causa e efeito do mundo real. Nesse sentido, os críticos rejeitam o aspecto "não sobreposto" dos dois magistérios e concluem que, se os dois realmente não se sobrepusessem, as entidades sobrenaturais não teriam efeito no mundo real e, portanto, sua existência, ou não, seria irrelevante. Mais arqueólogos e historiadores são capazes de estudar os textos religiosos do Cristianismo e de outras religiões e dar descobertas sobre a confiança ou não confiável desses textos. Outro crítico da NOMA é Thomas Nagel, que é crítico do Dawkins, mas concorda com ele ao descartar o conceito. The Fear of Religion, Thomas Nagel, The New Republic Links externos * Stephen Jay Gould. Non-Overlapping Magisteria. Natural History 106 (March 1997): 16-22 * Ursula Goodenough. The Holes in Gould's Semipermeable Membrane Between Science and Religion. American Scientist, vol. 87, no. 3, 1997 Referências